


Grub Fic AU Part 6

by RainbowPixieCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby Shower, Eggpreg, M/M, Pregnancy, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPixieCat/pseuds/RainbowPixieCat
Summary: Things are happening fast now. Kankri and Cronus celebrate with their friends with a surprise baby shower.





	

Summer lingered, each blissful, lazy day passing by with the chirping of cicadas and blossoms of heat loving plants. Kankri and Cronus swam at the beach as often as they could and enjoyed air conditioning in their home, or in shops when they had to go out. Eventually though, summer had to end. The nights began to get cooler as well as the mornings. It started to get darker earlier in the evening and a chill crept into the air. Leaves were painted in a rainbow of colours; clouds rolled in bringing rain, and frost crisped grass and window panes. Kankri’s belly grew even bigger as the months shifted from July to August and then September. A video of Cronus playing guitar and singing to Kankri’s belly went viral on Bubblr. Cronus added lots of new pics of his sweetie in profile, comparing them to older snapshots to show how much he’d grown. By this point everyone knew their circumstances. They were getting questions, compliments and comments on a pretty much daily basis.

Latula and Mituna uploaded pictures of her growing tummy. She and Kankri chatted a lot about grub things and marvelled excitedly at how much bigger her belly was with expecting twins. Mituna bragged to anyone who would listen.

Kankri had another ultrasound to check on the health and development of the grub and they found out it had fins and a finned tail. It was a seadweller. It also had horns that tried to zigzag but looked more like lumpy knobs. The ultrasound went swimmingly, being entirely free of pain or discomfort. That wasn’t all. Over the last couple of months they had finally decided on a name. Both of them remembered it because it was the day Crokri’s nursery was finished. Kankri had asked Porrim what they should decorate the crib with and she had suggested getting the colourful wallpaper prints copied onto fabric. In secret, she and Kanaya sewed a mattress cover and crib bumper and presented it to Cronus and Kankri as a gift. 

Porrim had smiled, seeing the happy looks on their faces as the fabrics lined the new crib. “Now you just need a grub to go in it. Have you two chosen a name yet?”

Cronus was hugging Kankri, who was sniffling and crying happy tears. He grinned “Vwell they’re half yours…”

Kankri wiped his tears and smiled “And half yours. So let’s call them…”

“Crokri!” they both said together and laughed.

Kankri smiled at Porrim’s disapproving look and explained “We got the idea from a glossy periodical. A lot of celebrities name their children that way and it seems fitting, don’t you think?”

Cronus looked hopeful.

“Crokri, Crokri…” She tried it out a few times before nodding her approval and smiling at them. “At least it’s a name you won’t easily forget. A little tricky to pronounce in a hurry but otherwise it seems okay. Everyone will know whose kid he is”. She walked around the nursery, looking at this and that, from the comfy easychair to the wall of shelves with books to the cube cubby filled with toys and the changing table stacked with tiny diapers. “It looks as though everything here is all ready for him. I do like the origami star mobile above the crib, very vibrant” she praised. 

Cronus spoke up “Him? Does that mean it’s a boy or are you just using any pronouns?” 

Porrim turned and came over to them. She took their hands in both of hers. “I can tell you now because the pheromones are strong enough to determine by scent. You are having a boy” she said, shaking their hands for emphasis. “Although that’s not set in stone, seeing as we are trolls and these things don’t mean much. But the scent leans towards those of us without rumblespheres” she concluded, releasing their hands.

“I have also taken it upon myself to organise a special party for you both in October, the month before Kankri’s due date. I’ve already sent out the invitations and everyone has their own tasks to do. All you have to do is remember the date and time and be there. Everything else is taken care of”. She said quickly before either of them could protest.

She turned to Cronus. “Cronus, you’ll be happy to know that this party is a part of human culture. I think you will really enjoy it. And Kankri, we needed a way to celebrate your pregnancy together, since you are the first out of everyone to go through this. It is special and so are you” She hugged him. “You deserve it”.

Cronus was grinning “Gee thanks Porrim, that vwas really thoughtful of ya. It’s been a vwhile since vwe’ve seen evweryone and I’m alvways up for a party. I’ll make sure and savwe the date so I can get the time off vwork” he sounded cheerful, even a bit excited.

Kankri was crying again, more happy tears, as he hugged Porrim tightly “Thank you so much! You are so sweet. I truly appreciate it. I am a little nervous about seeing everyone in my current state but it would be nice. It’s been so long since we were all together”. He accepted the handkerchief Porrim handed him and dabbed tears from his eyes. “So, we’re having a little boy” he smiled, looking down at his belly with a shaky laugh. “Let’s share the news at the party”

“Agreed” Cronus smiled, taking Kankri into his arms and kissing him. “I can hardly vwait!”

“Me neither” Kankri purred while Porrim watched over them both with a cheerful expression.

“Remember, I get full bragging rights as auntie” she reminded them. She was going to defend her new position ferociously.

***

Kankri woke up late the day of the party. It said something when Cronus was the first one up. It had to be past ten or ten thirty already. He stumbled blearily out of bed, feeling out of sorts and grumpy as he beelined for the toilet (Pee, pee, pee! How many times had he gotten up last night?!). Once that was taken care of it was straight to the coffee machine for some pointless decaffeinated beverage that would do nothing to help wake him up. He grabbed his favourite mug, filled it with said beverage then went to curl up on the couch and watch Saturday morning News and talk shows.

Kankri yawned and whined a bit, rubbing at dark smudges under his eyes. He swallowed two anti-morning sickness pills. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly all night. His back ached and no matter which position he tried he was still uncomfortable. Then when he thought he might drift off, grub wriggled and squirmed, making him feel nauseous. Or he had to get up and go pee for what felt the tenth time. Now he had a slight headache and a growling tummy. He was hungry but tired and didn’t feel like making breakfast but he knew if he asked Cronus to do it, it would be all wrong and the kitchen would be a mess for him to clean. He was debating over whether he wanted crab salad sandwiches or buttermilk waffles when Cronus walked into the room.

“Hey, Kankri, you’re awvake! Howv’s my sleeping beauty this morning?”

“I feel like, pardon the language; shit” Was Kankri’s grumpy response, as he picked up and threw a couch cushion.

“VWhoa, svwearing already? Remind me to vwatch my step around you today” he chuckled then quickly dodged as a cushion was thrown at his head. “My my, someone’s extra cranky. Did you vwake up on the vwrong side of the bed or vwhat?” He walked over and sat next to his matesprit, taking his hand and gently massaging circles into it with his thumb.

Kankri closed his eyes and sighed “I…sorry for hurling a swear word your way. I didn’t sleep well at all last night, and now I feel tired and frustrated and I have a headache. I also had awful nausea and kept having to use the bathroom so it wasn’t a good night. Not to mention when I finally drifted off, I only slept an hour or two then I just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. And this stupid coffee isn’t helping!” he huffed, setting it down firmly on a coaster on the coffee table. 

Cronus made sympathetic noises and pulled him into a gentle hug “Awv babe, sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help make things better for you?” he asked, stroking Kankri’s hair back soothingly.

Kankri snuggled into him and blinked sleepily with another yawn. “You could get me some ingredients. I’m craving chocolate buttermilk strawberry waffles with vanilla bean ice cream like mad”

Cronus would have pointed out that would be veering from Kankri’s healthy eating plan he’d set up with the midwife but he didn’t want to risk getting his head bitten off. So he smiled instead and said “Sure. Just giwve me a list of vwhat you need and I’ll go dovwn and get it” He had learned this lesson early on. If Kankri was being intensely demanding or had to have things a certain way, it was better just to agree and do it instead of arguing or making excuses or complaints. It was suck it up or risk the wrath of a pregnant troll with raging hormones and crazy mood swings. He pressed a kiss to Kankri’s forehead and stood, gently kissing him again and tasting decaf coffee. “Kay. Tell me vwhat to get Chief”

Kankri followed him into the kitchen and tipped out his ‘useless coffee’. He began listing ingredients very precisely while leaning against the kitchen counter. “I would like the premium buttermilk, the more expensive one, that Cowbell brand. Also…”

Cronus scribbled while Kankri talked. He double checked and was fairly certain he’d got everything correctly. Organic wholegrain flour, perfectly ripe strawberries with no bruises, 100% pure maple syrup, organic dark chocolate powder, vanilla bean ice cream, egg replacement powder and so on. He left the house and returned with everything Kankri asked for, then watched as he put on his apron and got to work in the kitchen.

Soon there was a delectable smell in the air and the chocolate buttermilk waffles were ready. Kankri gave himself a large serving with plenty of strawberries and chocolate sauce and sat down at the table. He let Cronus serve himself. Kankri started to eat ravenously.

“Ey ey, slowv it dowvn a little Chief, you don’t vwant things coming back to bite you. Givwe your stomach time to settle betvween bites okay? Chocolate strawberry vwaffles are a kinda rich first meal of the day”

“I suppose you’re right” Kankri nodded and sighed, setting his fork down. “I am really so tired Cronus. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to feed this to me?” he whined.

Cronus smiled. “Not at all. Here you go. Open vwide” he gently brought a forkful of waffles to Kankri’s mouth, feeding him little bites and giving him time in between mouthfuls. Bit by bit, three servings of waffles disappeared.

Kankri leaned back in his chair, his whole plate emptied, and rubbed his belly. “Ohh, I think it’s time for a power nap. Could you rub my back for me?” he asked, getting up and waddling into the bedroom. He collapsed carefully onto their bed, lying on his side and hugging a pillow. “Rub my lower back, please?” he begged.

Cronus sat next to him and complied. “You’re all full and sleepy, huh? I guess a little nap is okay considering vwhat a rough night you had”. He rubbed and kneaded Kankri’s back expertly. He’d had lots of practice. “After all, gotta be ready for the party this afternoon”

Kankri didn’t hear him. Still wearing his frilly apron and PJs, he floated off to dreamland.

***

He was woken abruptly by the need to roll over and vomit. Kankri gagged and tried to pull himself to the side of the bed where there was an emergency trashcan but didn’t quite make it. His stomach contracted, slopping half-digested brown slush on the mattress and down the side of the bed. Chocolate buttercream waffles did NOT taste the same coming reverse. He heaved again and managed to get it sploshed on his arm and the pillow this time, close to the trashcan but alas, not in it. This was not the way he had pictured waking up after his nap. And he was ruining their nice bedsheets! Panicking, he yelled out for his matesprit. “Cronus!” 

Cronus was greeting people at the door and helping Porrim set up decorations. The party guests had started to arrive and set things up while Kankri was sleeping. The weather was cool yet clear under a pale blue sky with horsetail wisps of white and it had been predicted no rain. Gifts in colourful wrapping paper were piled on a table. Umbrellas and clouds with glittery raindrops strung from them were put up outside all around the tables. Some tables held games and activities, others held grub themed food – happy face cupcakes, a watermelon that looked like a grub in a cradle with melon balls in and around it, edible pacifiers, cake pops that looked like rattles, popcorn with the words ‘going to pop!’ and so on. There was also a cake decorated with building blocks on top and cheerfully bright laundry on clotheslines around the sides (a forewarning of all the laundry to come). The tables had red and violet tablecloths and were scattered with glitter hearts. Balloons and streamers in red and violet also brightened up the back yard. Someone had brought a stereo with lively party tunes on it and a few people were dancing. Others were milling about chatting or looking at the décor. Everything was ready; they just needed Kankri.

Cronus let go of a homemade banner stating ‘grub shower’ and looked down the hall when he heard the shouts. “Uh oh, that’s Kankri calling me! Gotta go. Are you okay to-”

“I’m fine” Porrim interrupted. ”Go to him. I have everything under control out here” she flashed a confident smile and shooed him away. Leaving Cronus to sort out Kankri, she milled about, checking on things and chatting to guests, making sure everyone was having a good time.

Cronus hurried to their bedroom and saw straight away what the problem was. “Awwv, baby” he cooed sympathetically. He helped Kankri sit up and held the trashcan for him, rubbing his back as he coughed and gagged into it. Eventually, it seemed he was finished expelling the waffles and Cronus felt safe to put the trashcan aside. He looped Kankri’s arm around his shoulders and helped him to stand. “Okay, come on svweetheart. I’ll help you get cleaned up. Told ya those vwaffles vwere gonna come back to bite ya”

“Nnngh…” Kankri groaned and clung to Cronus as they walked towards the bathroom, too tired to argue. He felt miserable and gross covered in his own vomit and despite the nap, still exhausted. “I want to cry” Kankri sniffled as Cronus helped him sit on the toilet and started undressing him.

Cronus peeled off his splattered clothes and tossed them on the floor. “Yeah I knowv honey. It’s okay. You’ll feel better after a nice showver I promise” he soothed. He picked Kankri up and carried him to the shower, setting him in it and turning the water on to the right temperature. He kept the door open a bit as he helped wash him with a washcloth and sensitive, fragrance free body wash. “Besides, you gotta come out and say hello to evweryone. They’re all here to see you”

Kankri pouted while Cronus got him clean “What do you mean? I didn’t know we were having visitors. Who did you invite over while I was asleep?”

“Ah, poor Kanny. You forgot huh?” Cronus sighed. “It’s the grub showver. Remember? The one Porrim arranged specially for this vweek. All the trolls are here, and evwen some a the humans. They’re excited to see you”

Kankri groaned and covered his face with his hands while Cronus started washing his hair. “I appreciate what Porrim is trying to do but I don’t feel up to having company today. Can’t we reschedule?” he begged.

“Fraid not. I knowv you don’t feel all too hot right nowv but you’re gonna havwe to suck it up and play along, at least for a couple of hours. Say hi, talk to evweryone. Come on, I knowv you can do that. You lovwe talking” he smiled, his tone encouraging.

Kankri giggled a bit. “Well, that’s true…” he closed his eyes and sighed as his hair was rinsed. “Does that mean I can’t wear my comfy pyjamas?”

“Might raise a fewv eyebrowvs” Cronus chuckled. “Okay, step out. I got you. I’ll grab you some clothes and your morning sickness pills”

“Thanks. I love you” he said earnestly, as Cronus wrapped him in a fluffy towel and dried him off. He kissed him on the nose.

Cronus smiled at the nose kiss. “Lovwe you too Chief. Vwait here for a sec” He went into their room and chose clothes that he thought Kankri would approve of, trying to get things he’d seen him wearing before.

Kankri was soon dressed in a warm cream wool sweater and fawn coloured leggings. He was turning this way and that in front of the bathroom mirror, frowning. His still damp hair was sticking up at different angles. He was pale with dark smudges under his eyes and he looked tired but other than that, a lot better than before. Still, he was not happy.

“Do these pants make me look fat? Oh gods, my hair is a mess! I can’t even get this brush to go through it” He tossed the brush away with a stamp of his foot, “I’m fat and ugly and I look absolutely terrible. Cronus, I can’t go out there like this” he complained, tears pricking at his eyes.

Cronus walked in from the laundry. He’d been emptying the trash and stripping the bed, tossing the soiled bed linens in the machine for Kankri to wash. He took one look at Kankri and shook his head, wiping his love’s tears away. “Nah, come on, that’s not true. You look lovwely. All glowvin’ and…radiant and stuff” he searched quickly for the right words to say. “And you’re not fat, you’re pregnant. There’s a vwery big difference. You look fine babe. Come out there vwith me and say hi. Sure you’re a little pale but I’m sure you’ll get some colour in your cheeks once you get some fresh air, a nice drink, start to feel better” He hugged him.

Kankri nuzzled him and purred. “Okay. I guess. If you say so. Saying hi couldn’t hurt”. He grabbed Cronus’ hand and leaned against him. They walked out of the bathroom and out to the backyard. There was a cheer when Kankri appeared and shouts of greeting aimed at him. He blushed but couldn’t hide the happy grin that came to his face with all their attention.

“Hello everyone. Sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I had something to take care of” he greeted.

“Yeah right. Mew were just getting your beauty sleep while we were running around out here. Don’t lie” Nepeta giggled, her blue tail waving. 

Kankri laughed. “Maybe I was” he admitted. “But I’m here now. How is everyone doing?”

Different calls of “Great!” or “Fine!” echoed back to him along with a few cheers.

Kankri looked around at the decorations and tables. His eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh. Oh my goodness! Is this all for us? You’re all far too kind!” he gasped, looking around delightedly. “It’s just perfect. They’ve even got the colour theme” he beamed at Cronus.

Cronus was smiling too. “I knowv! Pretty great isn’t it? I only helped out a little. The rest vwas evweryone else. It’s called a baby showver or in this case, a grub showver. Porrim told me” he said proudly. “There’s apparently all sorts of games to play. And you gotta open the presents and cut the cake! And a course, talk to your guests about pregnancy and grub stuff. But I vwon’t leavwe you standing on your feet vwith your sore back and not feeling great. Here, take a seat” he led him over to a comfy looking camper chair with drink holders in the arms and helped Kankri lower himself down into the chair. Somebody brought cushions from inside and Cronus tucked them behind Kankri’s back to make him more comfortable. He brought him a drink of iced fruit juice which Kankri sipped gratefully.

People then approached and gave compliments or asked questions. Cronus stayed nearby to help out, sitting in a chair next to Kankri and answering as much as he could.

Horuss and Damara came by (they’d gotten together over their mutual hatred of Rufioh) and gave them the entire episodes of My Little Lusus. Then it was Eridan and Sollux who had recently flipped from a longstanding blackrom into red. Then Tavros and Gamzee appeared and presented them with a gift voucher for a month’s worth of Faygo, followed by John and Karkat. Karkat looked horrified while John merely looked happy and curious. John walked off teasing Karkat, who turned bright red and started shouting loudly as usual. Feferi made an appearance, though she wasn’t able to stay too long with her new role as empress. She kissed their cheeks and hugged them and chatted for a while, excitedly wishing them the best. She left a gift for them to open last before she departed, flanked by her security. 

Mituna came over with Latula and smirked “Nithe going Vantath. Lookth like you’re gonna pop any minute. But not ath much ath Tula” he said proudly, kissing his matesprit and showing her off as he rubbed her large belly. “Sthe beath everyone”

Kankri stifled a giggle “That she does. How is it going by the way? Have you had any complications?”

Latula shook her head and made the victory sign. “It’s going really well. The morning sickness isn’t too bad thanks to those pills you recommended. I get to lie around playing video games with Mituna heaps so we have fun. It’s been really good. Except for all the sleeping and um, other things” she laughed, looking down at her stomach. Kankri could have sworn a light flickered inside it briefly.

“Vwhen are you due? It’s kinda hard to tell just by looking” Cronus asked curiously.

She tapped her fingers on her chin, considering. “Mmm….I fell pregnant in July and I’m due to lay in February with the eggs hatching in May, so. About four months. We conceived at the tail end of July, so yeah” she shrugged. “However long it takes” She turned to her matesprit “Oh Mituna honey, can you get me another one of those cake pops? I’ve got a real craving for sugar right now”

Mituna smiled and kissed her on the lips “Thure babe. I’ll get you all the thugar!” he ran off towards the tables shouting “Alllll of it!”

“No, no. Only one. I only want one!” Latula hurried after him, waving her hands. “Mituna!” she giggled. “I think you’ve had too much sugar already”

It wasn’t long before someone else approached. 

“How far along is it?” Meulin chirped. She was no longer deaf since they’d all been resurrected so she didn’t need to sign.

Kankri smiled as he rubbed his belly “Six months. I only have one month to go but I don’t like thinking about it” he let out a small nervous chuckle.

“Can I feel it?” Meulin asked excitedly.

“Ah…” Kankri looked surprised but then nodded “Sure. Just be gentle” he blushed as he pulled up his cream sweater to reveal the globe of grey underneath. A few little stretch marks could be seen around it but nothing too bad.

Meulin placed her hand on his tummy and soon gasped and giggled. “I can feel it! I can feel it! I felt it moving!” she gushed.

Kankri laughed “He’s been doing that all night. Part of the reason I was sleeping when you got here. The midwife explained how the shell doesn’t harden until the last month. It stays soft and you can feel the grub’s movements. He’s got a lot of room in there to kick and squirm around” Kankri explained.

“Oh how purr-ecious. I want one!” She bounced on her tiptoes, her tail waving.

Cronus laughed “You’ll havwe to find a nice matesprit and beg nicely. Othervwise, vwe might need a babysitter sometimes” he caught Porrim’s death glare. “I mean, vwhen Porrim’s not avwailable!” he quickly added, waving his hands.

Meulin clapped her hands together “Thank mew, I would absomewtely love to”

A calm and musical voice interjected “Or there is always adoption. Feel free to come by the adoption centre to volunteer caring for grubs whenever you like. Providing you have a blue card for safely working with children, that is”

Meulin turned and saw Kanaya standing nearby with Rose, holding her hand. She smiled “Thank mew…Kanaya isn’t it? I might just take you up on the offer. Grubs are the cutest!” she proclaimed with enthusiasm. 

Rufioh and Kurloz were standing near Kanaya, talking. The jade troll sniffed the air and then rubbed at her nose. “Hmm? That’s odd. I thought I could smell…oh, it’s gone. Never mind” she turned back to Kankri and Cronus. “I can tell you are having a boy. The smell is quite noticeable” she said.

“Yeah Por told us. You jade bloods are good like that” Cronus said. “Not that vwe really care. So long as they’re happy and healthy”

“That is a good attitude to have” Kanaya smiled. “Rose and I have the same view. Although, we’re naturally going to adopt. In a few years’ time. We don’t want to rush into anything” she glanced at Rose, who squeezed her hand and smiled. 

“That’s right. We’d like to get properly settled into this new planet first” Rose added, sipping her drink. “We’re saving up for renovations to the house”

Porrim stood and clapped her hands together, getting everyone’s attention. “Okay, okay. Is everybody ready to play some games? We have a few prizes to give out for the winners” she called, raising her voice to be heard. “First up, we have one called Don’t Say Grub” she explained, handing out clothes pegs, two each to each guest. “Pin the clothes pegs somewhere on your person and if you hear somebody say the word grub, you get to take one of their pegs. The person with the most pegs at the end of the party wins. Fairly simple”

Everyone gathered around, looking either interested or like this was going to be embarrassing. They took the pegs and clipped them onto themselves, a few trolls commenting about weird human customs. Terezi licked hers, while Dave pegged his to his ears and John flew around trying to clip pegs onto Karkat.

Once everyone was pegged up and gleefully stealing clothes pins from each other, Porrim introduced the second game. She brought out a giant platter of plain vanilla cupcakes and another tray of decorating supplies, all grub themed. “The idea here is to decorate your cupcake and Kankri will be the judge as to which one is best. So grab up those baking supplies and let’s go. One cupcake each! No sharing”

Everyone got their cupcakes and got to work, passing around tubes of frosting or edible glitter and decorations. There was a cheerful buzz of chatter around the tables, mingling with the music from the stereo. Kankri noticed people were still stealing pegs off each other. He was smiling as he watched them having fun.

Porrim and a few others walked around taking photos. Once the cupcakes were all decorated and put back on the tray, another photo was taken while Kankri judged them. He eventually declared Gamzee the winner, for his rather artistic creation of a grub swimming in Faygo. Gamzee was given a large baking set as the prize, which he seemed happy about. They were all eating the cupcakes when Porrim grinned and declared that hidden inside one cupcake was a small plastic grub and whoever had got that cupcake would be next in line to have theirs.

People laughed when Karkat got it. He almost swallowed it at first and then turned fire engine red and yelled and hollered about how it was stupid and can’t possibly happen while John laughed and made comments that only seemed to get Karkat angrier (aka more embarrassed).

The next game the devious jade blood had in store was also rather funny. Everyone lined up along one side of the yard and split into teams. They put a balloon under their clothing to be a fake baby bump, while also holding a water balloon in between their knees. They had to run as fast as they could to the glass jars on the other side of the yard without their water balloons or ‘waters’ breaking. The first team to get all of their balloons in the jar won a prize. This turned out to be hilarious, with more than a few people getting wet, tripping over or chasing after runaway balloons, and a couple of loud bangs and screams when fake bellies burst.

Kankri didn’t join but he had fun watching Cronus and everyone else. The winner was awarded a gift certificate to a party hire shop, which was valid for two years and would let them purchase balloons, helium, streamers and more for their next party or function. Meulin was happy to take the prize.

More games were played, including a memory game where baby/grub items were put on a tray and people had to write down what was on it after seeing it only once for a minute. Aranea won that by getting the most items correctly written down. She got a nice bathing set of lovely soaps and moisturisers.

Next there were two more crafty activities, one where people had to decorate grub diapers with markers, stickers and funny messages, another where they could decorate grub onesies in a variety of sizes, using iron-ons and fabric markers or paints. Kankri and Cronus happily joined in with the activities and prizes were given to the funniest diaper message and the most beautiful onesie. Roxy won the former and Eridan won the latter.

They gathered around to play musical chairs – with kiddy music much to some people’s chagrin! A couple of people fought for chairs and fell off as there were less and less chairs each round. The winner at the end was unsurprisingly Vriska, and she got a hair gift pack of a straightener with expensive shampoo and conditioner which she seemed to love.

They finished off with ‘place the paci in the grub’s mouth’ (essentially ‘pin the tail on the donkey’ with a picture of a grub and different pacifiers), bottle bowling (a cricket ball and bottles filled with sand) and chugging baby bottles (grub bottles were too small), of drinks of choice. First to empty it won, which ended up being Rufioh, while Kurloz won the pin-it game and Mituna won bowling. More gifts were given out.

After all the excitement it was time to relax, so Cronus and Kankri decided to sit down and open presents. Porrim had planned something for that too; she gave out bingo cards with different gifts printed on them. Guests picked out the numbered items they thought would be opened first then placed M & Ms as counters when their item was called. First to get a row up or down won a prize.

Meenah guarded the gift pile and picked out things to hand over for Kankri and Cronus to unwrap. She handed Kankri a rather round somewhat lumpy parcel with sparkly red giftwrap. He blushed and smiled happily as his claws delicately picked open the wrapping paper, ignoring cries of ‘tear it!’ or ‘just rip it already!’. Once it was revealed, Kankri stared, turning it this way and that, a bit confused. “Er, thank you so very much for this lovely gift but…what exactly is it?”

“It’s a pupation pod; somewhere safe to put your grub when they’re ready to pupate. They spin the little cocoon inside the pod and you can move it around safely wherever you want, instead of finding your grub cocoon somewhere inconvenient like in a corner or on the sofa” Aranea smiled. “I thought it would come in useful”

“Oh. Yes. Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. Now we won’t have to purchase one in future” Which would be about two years, when Crokri pupated to become a wiggler. “Cronus I believe it’s your turn to unwrap the next gift”

Cronus was much faster at opening presents than Kankri. He ripped into it and soon revealed a book of life hacks for parents, given by Vriska. He grinned as he flipped through all the useful suggestions and images. “Thanks a ton, Vwris! This is great”

“No problem” Vriska tossed her hair over her shoulder proudly and went to stand beside Meenah, cuddling her matesprit happily. “Figured you’d need all the help you can get”

They opened more gifts, including: a pacifier that closes when dropped, homemade lavender chamomile bath salts, a kids fun remote control with buttons in bright colours and shapes, programmable to kid safe channels, a pack of bath toys, several diaper cakes and onesie cupcakes, tiny bibs, a hospital survival kit, belly butter for stretch marks, a door sound muffler that would mute the sound of the door latch closing, a bath caddy with a padded mat to kneel on beside the tub and pockets to store toys and soap, foam floor blocks (which would be very useful in Crokri’s play pen), a pacifier thermometer to easily take grub temperature, a soft fabric flower that was actually to be put in sinks or baby tubs and converted them to soft, safe places to bathe, a HEPA air purifier, pacifier clips, a small inflatable pool and bags of toy balls for it, swim diapers, a ‘daddy’s baby toolbox’ for Cronus, and a growth chart. Finally, at the very end, they opened a long, odd package that looked vaguely like a garden shovel and instead found a small gold trident encrusted with jewels. That was Feferi’s.

Needless to say the expectant parents were feeling very grateful and overwhelmed. Kankri had started crying some time ago and was still sobbing into a hankie Porrim had kindly provided. Damara and Terezi both won prizes at the bingo game and not surprising to anyone, Kurloz won the Don’t Say Grub game. He was covered in pegs and looked rather ridiculous.

Porrim walked over to hand him his prize – a nice bottle of wine and snacks in a gift basket. As she collected pegs off him, with Rufioh’s help, she smelled something unusual. Porrim frowned and sniffed subtly at Kurloz before beckoning Kanaya over. “Kanaya, would you mind taking a sniff of Kurloz for me please? I think I’ve detected something but I’m not quite sure. It’s very faint. I know where you work and well, we are gifted for telling these things”

“Oh. Yes, certainly. I don’t mind at all” Kanaya walked over with Rose and took Kurloz’s hand. She sniffed his skin. “Hmm, I see what you mean. Yes” she sniffed again “It’s very slight”

Kurloz didn’t react, simply watching and observing as he continued to hold the wine basket in his other arm.

Rufioh wrapped an arm around the tall troll protectively “What? What is it? Is he sick?” he asked, more than a bit worried. His wings fluttered anxiously. “I mean, it’s not just you two who thinks something is up with him but Kurloz either doesn’t know or won’t tell me. He’s been acting kind of…weird lately. Well, weird-ER”

Kurloz’s face remained impassive. He didn’t seem overly concerned, content to let others move his limbs and sniff at him without so much as a flinch.

Porrim smiled and shared a look with Kanaya. “I think we need to go inside and have a quiet word. The others will be fine out here while Kankri cuts the cake” She said.

Rufioh and Kurloz followed her, Kanaya and Rose inside.

Meanwhile, Kankri waddled over to the table to cut the grub shower cake and began serving it to his friends and guests. He hadn’t eaten much during the party so he took a slice for himself and one for Cronus. They went to sit down and Cronus fed Kankri his cake, while Kankri returned the favour, feeding Cronus and giggling. This party had been so much fun for both of them.

Without warning, Rufioh came running outside into the back yard. “I’m going to be a father!” He yelled with a huge smile on his face as he jumped and did a fistpump in the air. People made noises of surprise or started cheering and saying congratulations. Some people laughed and there were jokes that everyone was getting pregnant and that it was contagious. 

Kurloz walked outside wearing a faint smile and shook his head as people clapped and cheered, while Porrim, Rose and Kanaya giggled and smiled at each other. Rose raised a slender eyebrow in Rufioh’s direction “Well it looks like he took that news well”

All in all it was a rather fun and eventful party. People stayed a while longer, eating, drinking, dancing and talking, before it started to get late and Kankri was yawning, finding it hard to stay awake. Porrim noticed and began rounding people up and getting them to leave.

Kankri and Cronus lined up by the front door and handed out little bags of party favours as a thank you for coming. Once everyone had left, the house was almost too quiet.

Kankri leaned heavily against Cronus, closing his eyes and sighing sleepily. “I think we can go to bed now” he yawned. “That was fun though. We must remember to thank Porrim somehow”

“It vwas pretty fun yeah. I think vwe got some good vwideo and photos to look at later”. Cronus scooped Kankri into his arms, one going around his shoulders, the other going under his legs. He carried him towards their bedroom, setting Kankri down on the pile he’d made out of pillows and soft things on the floor beside the bed. Cronus went and got a new set of sheets and matching pillow covers from the linen closet and started making the bed. Kankri would usually be the one doing it but Cronus didn’t care if it wasn’t perfect. He wanted to make somewhere comfy and clean for his matesprit to sleep. Once the bed was made, he went to the chest of drawers and got out Kankri’s cotton nightie with a picture of an egg on it over the tummy. He knelt in the pile and started to undress Kankri, tossing his clothes aside and pulling the nightie on over his head.

A soft purr stuttered from Kankri and he clung onto Cronus cutely once he was dressed, sleepy and snuggly. “Let’s just sleep here” he mumbled, starting to drift off already.

Cronus chuckled, “I doubt you’ll find your little nest all that comfortable vwithout more pillowvs on it, considering your back ache and all. Come on, let’s get you tucked up in bed” he picked Kankri up again and laid him onto the mattress and pillows. Cronus stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with Kankri. He pushed up his nightie and gently kissed his belly, which had hearts drawn on it from the party earlier when Cronus got creative with a violet marker and decided Kankri would make a nice canvas. He smiled and stroked his hands over it. “Goodnight Crokri” he kissed the belly and then lowered the nightie back to cover Kankri. He kissed Kankri’s lips, and then his forehead. “Goodnight Kankri”

Kankri was fast asleep. A slow, soft breath was his only response.

Cronus smiled and turned out the lamps either side of the bed. He lay back, taking hold of Kankri’s hand and closing his eyes. He couldn’t help the happy smile that wouldn’t leave his face. “Lovwe you both. I promise I’ll get ya more pillowvs…tomorrowv….”


End file.
